Night of the Living Dead
by Lazorman8
Summary: A story that I wrote late at night a good two years ago. I'll prolly pick it up again soon. Tell me what you all think, aye? Come on! You know you want to!...No?...Yes?...Alright, I'll just let you decide.


"Night of the Undead"

"...ony! Ant-...ome on man, wak-...Please dude, get up! Don't die on me no-...Fuck it. Luke! JUIC...IM NOW!"

A large intake of breath was heard in the night air, after which was followed the scream, "WHAT THE FUCK IS IN MY CHEST!"

The scream originated from a man with another holding him down by the arms, and a third by the legs, with a fourth squatted down next to him staring him in the face. "Anthony, calm down NOW. Don't flail or move about, or you'll hurt yourself. What's in your chest right now is an adrenaline needle that Luke used to bring you back from the brink of death. So shut the hell up right now before you attract them all to our position you fucking idiot."

The man with the large needle in his chest stopped flailing about and started to slow his breathing. After calming himself, he looked around at the three of his companions and said, "Okay, okay...i'm calming down...now, can anybody tell me...what the hell happened to me?"

"Well," said the one holding his legs, "one of those goose-stepping fucks decided to take a swipe at you while you were distracted by one that was trying to gnaw on your face. After that, the other gnaw-er decided to slam your head against a wall to get the brain jelly in yer head, but then he and his friend decided to have a friendly argument with Shelly. And you know that Shelly always wins arguments."

"Lucas, do you always have to name your guns?"

"I don't know Jake, do you always have to be a little bitch?" The one now known as Lucas said

The Sarge then interrupted them saying, "Lock it down now! The both of you; before we get found again by the zombies."

Anthony yanked the large yellow needle from his chest with a pained gasp and said, "I agree with Sarge. Shut the hell up before we get found you retards. Thank you for helping Luke, I appreciate the save. And thanks Sarge for the pick me up."

Lucas stood up and loaded his shotgun, then chambered a shell with a rack of the slide "Fine, fine, i'll stop. And no problem, Shelly and I are always happy to help. After all, what are brothers for? Beside annoying the shit out of each other, am I right?"

Lucas then pulled up Anthony and handed him a beat up bolt-action rifle with a bayonet attached, "Here ya go, she's all safe and sound. None of those rotting assholes did anything with her, so she should be in working order still."

Jake spoke up again saying "What is with you two and your emotional attachment to your weapons?"

This time Anthony replied, cutting off Luke from making another stupid comment, "It's just a thing we've always done. Since they save our skins so much, we decide to act like they're part of the family. Or in Lucas' case, his lover, since he can't get a girl even if it was to save his life."

Luke grunted in agreement, then did a double take on the insult he just heard. He yelled "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

The sergeant interrupted the conversation, saying, "Alright folks, enough of the witty banter, we need to stock up again on ammo and supplies. Nelson, Raine, get downstairs and stock grab a few good guns and some more ammo for your current ones from that stupid box downstairs. Koon, you are with me on essentials detail. Move your asses before the next wave of those rotting assholes decides to make another friendly visit."

Lucas walked ahead, while Anthony loaded his large rifle with equally large ammunition, then started off in the same direction that Lucas walked off in. The Sergeant reloaded his Scar-H and turned off on his own search of the upper floors for food or any medical supplies. Jacob followed suit after loading his M249 with another belt of amunition.

As soon as Lucas' and Anthony's feet touched the last step, Lucas said, "I know you do love the rifle you have man, but you seriously need more guns. At least buy a sidearm from the box dude. As powerful as a .50 caliber rifle is, it's still a bolt-action. That's probably the reason why you got downed in the fir-"

"ALRIGHT! I get it dude, jeez. I don't need to buy one though, I have one right here." he proceeded to pull out a customized Colt M1911A1, chamber a round by pulling back the slide, then letting it slide back in to place by pressing the release. "I just didn't have the time to pull out my sidearm. Those double slapping bastards are fast when they hit you man."

Lucas stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the gun. He shook himself a little and said, "Holy shit dude, you never told me you had that piece of orgasmic goodness on you!"

"That's because I never took it out of its holster until now. And it's special to me dude, Alex got it for me as a present before I went on this mission." He tilted the gun so the artistic engravings shown in moon light. "It's got her name engraved in to the slide, so I can remember her, even in the toughest situations out in the field."

"Well" he said as he placed his palm on top of a rectangular box with three glowing question marks slumping a little as some of his energy was siphoned in to it to spawn the weapons, "I guess she really does love you to get you THAT. Now let's see what we've got in here." He reached in and grabbed 3 cases of ammunition for the squad to use in the impending assault. The next item he spied and whistled as he grabbed it out. "Atchinson Automatic 12 gauge shotgun huh? Man, Shelly is gonna be so happy to share her kills with you my big and black friend!"

Anthony spluttered and laughed near the doorway and said, "Bow Chika Bow WOW!"

Lucas picked up a rock and tossed it in Anthony's general direction while saying, "Shut up man. How come when you are in these serious situations you always either go psychotic, or act like back when we were in high school?!"

Anthony just shrugged and said, "I've got to let my immaturity and psychotic tendencies have free reign some of the time, otherwise I'd explode from keeping it locked up."

Lucas stared at him for a little bit then went back to grabbing supplies saying, "I guess you're right. Anyways here, take this, you're gonna need it." He tossed an ACR at Anthony, who caught it mid flight and pulled the stock out, then chambering a round with a pull of the charging handle. "Man, you know me and my preferences too well." Lucas replied with, "I thought you'd like it, since you ranks the highest in in your little group of blood letters."

Anthony's head jolted up towards a sound only his trained ears could hear at the moment. Lucas noticed this and put a grim look on his face. He then said, "what do you hear?" Anthony replied after a moment more of listening,"I think we better get Oscar-Mike. I can hear them coming now."

Lucas slammed the box shut and jumped up. "Shit. Alright, we better get back up to Jacob and Sarge to warn them. Help me with the ammo." The two grabbed the ammo and started at a brisk jog for the stairs. A moment later, they were back in the room were Anthony was brought back from death. Sergeant Howard and Jacob were already back with the supplies that they found littered throughout the top floor.

Lucas walked in and slapped the ammo boxes on the table. "Perk up ladies, shit's about to get real, and it's gonna get real, real fast."

Jacob looked up from a bag of chips he was eating and said, "Another wave coming?"

"Yup", Lucas said as he thumbed in the direction of Anthony. "Bionic Boy here heard 'em coming from a mile away."

"One, shut the fuck up and stop calling me that. Two, they're here." After that, the sound of a heavy bolt was heard slapping home. A few seconds passed, and the roar of the .50 caliber shook the room. Before the ringing from the previous roar disappeared, the bolt on his rifle was slapped home, and another shot shook the room they were in.

The Sarge then yelled out, "Alright ladies, let's get in on the action before Mr. Testosterone here leaves us with just chunky bits to fight. Raine, I want you at covering the upstairs windows with those cannons you've got. Koon, I want you covering the entrance to the upstairs area with that portable chainsaw. Nelson, you've got the long sight lines covered already. I'll back anybody up that needs me. This clear to everyone?"

"OORAH!"

"Good. 'Cuz we've got ourselves one hell of a fight coming our way."


End file.
